The Rescue
by Grimmfan86
Summary: Serrator kidnaps Jessie to get Jayden. Jessie/Tony Jayden/Emily Dekker/Dayu Jayden/Jessie only brother/sister relationship


Jayden was in the Training yard with Emily practicing some new moves he's been working on. _If only she knew how much I love her. _He thought as he did a backflip over a training dummy Emily was standing next to and dropkicked it. "Wow that was amazing." She said giving Jayden a hug. Jayden returned the hug and smiled. Then he let go and watched as she skipped toward the house. _That was close if only he knew how much I love him. _She thought as she went inside with Jayden behind her. "You guys are just in time I made dinner for everyone." Said Mia ignoring everyone's groans. "I'm late for training." Said Kevin as he got up from the table. Mike and Antonio followed him out the door. Emily and Jayden said they were going for a walk and that they just ate.

Meanwhile in the Ross Penthouse at the Fairfield Hotel, Jessie was getting the kids off to school with the help of her fiancé Tony. "Ok kids come home right after school." Said Tony while he and Jessie watched as the kids went to the lobby to catch their bus. Just then Tony felt something hit his head and the last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of Jessie screaming. A few minutes later he awoke to the sounds of Bertram, Ms. Chesterfield and Officer Petey's voices. Bertram asked Tony what happened while Ms. Chesterfield gave him some tea and helped him sit up. Tony told them the last thing he remembers is the kids leaving for school and hearing Jessie screaming. Tony noticed Petey holding something in his hand and asked him where he found it. "Oh this cellphone/paintbrush looking thing, I found it on the floor by the elevators." Said Petey as he handed the object to Tony. "I have to call Jayden." Said Tony trying to get up. "I already called him and he's on his way with his friends." Said Bertram while trying to get Tony to lie down. "Who's Jayden?" asked Petey. "Jayden Shiba is Jessie's older brother who lives in Panorama City, Los Angeles in California." Answered Bertram. "I thought her last name was Prescott?" asked Ms. Chesterfield. Bertram explained that Jessie's biological father was named Dylan Shiba and after he died her mother Helen Shiba remarried to a man named Victor Prescott. Petey then asked what happened to Jayden. Bertram then explained that Jayden stayed in Panorama City with a family friend while Helen took Jessie and moved to Fort Hood, Killeen, Texas.

Back at the Shiba house Jayden slammed his samuraizer shut and walked towards the door. "Jayden, what's wrong?" asked Mentor Ji. "Jessie was kidnapped and I'm going to New York City to help find her." Said Jayden aware the others were behind him and was going to stop them from coming but, figured it would be no use. Ji told them all to be careful and to call him if they find out anything.

At the Ross Penthouse the kids were home from school and were worried about Jessie. "Who would take her?" asked Ravi cradling Ms. Kipling's babies. Just then the elevator doors opened and Jayden and his friends walked off. He asked if anyone knew anything and they all shook their heads no. Then Emma remembered her parents have cameras everywhere and went to get her mom's computer. Bertram told Tony he should tell everyone about Jessie. Tony sighed and told everyone Jessie is four months pregnant. "I TRUSTED YOU, LET YOU DATE MY SISTER, GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARRY HER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY KNOCKING HER UP!" shouted Jayden while Kevin, mike and Antonio tried holding him back but, Jayden broke free any way and punched Tony in the face and continued to until Emily yelled for him to stop. "This isn't going to help bring Jessie back." Said Mia as Kevin and Antonio helped Tony up. "Ow!" yelled Jayden as Mrs. Kipling hit him with her tail. "See just like me Mrs. Kipling also doesn't like violents." said Ravi. Just then Emma came back in the room with Christina's computer. "Check out the footage I found." She said showing everyone the monitor. "Moogers."said Jayden getting even more angry but, calmed down when he saw Emily and the kids get scared of him. "Hello rangers." said a voice from behind them. "Monsters!" shouted Ravi and Zuri. Everyone turned around to see Dekker and Dayu on the terrace. They were the last things Jayden needed right now. "What do you two want?" asked Mike annoyed. "Relax as tempting as it is we're not here to fight we're here to help." said Dayu smirking a little. "We know where Serrator has your sister and we will take you to her." said Dekker. "Why should we believe you?" asked Emily. Dekker then explained that him and Dayu just want this to be over so they can be human again and be happy (I figured that if they destoried Serrator their curses will be broken.). Plus Jayden reminded them that out of all the Nighlocks they've faced Dekker and Dayu nevered lied to them.

Meanwhile in a dark cave that was only lit by a few torches Jessie was chained to a wall waking up. "Ah, I see you're awake my dear." said Serrator laughing. "What do you want with me?" asked Jessie struggling with the chains. "Simple I want you to be my queen and help me destory your brother the red ranger." said Serrator evily. "I will never help you destory my brother, in fact when he gets here and frees me I'll be by his side helping him deffeat you." said Jessie. Serrator just laughed and told Jessie that her brother and his friends had until sundown the next day to save her or it will be too late. Then Serrator laughed even more when Jessie started sobbing.

Back at the penthouse Tony was feeling better and wanted to help Jayden and the samurai ranger save Jessie. "No, its too dangerous Tony you could get hurt." said Jayden. "Look I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you. I love Jessie and I would do anything for her so please let me help." begged Tony. Jayden agreed and they left with Dekker and Dayu to save Jessie from Serrator and bring her home.

Back at the cave the samurai rangers,Tony,Dekker,Dayu and Officer Petey had arrived. "Ok here's the plan: Dekker,Antonio,Kevin,Emily and myself will take care of Serrator, while the rest of you go look for Jessie." ordered Jayden while Dayu and Mia told Dekker and Kevin to be careful. "Somebody help me!" shouted Jessie from inside the cave. Jayden and his team ran towards the only to be stopped by a blast that knocked them to the ground. Jayden looked to see Seerator laughing at them. "Foolish rangers do you really think all of you can beat me." he said as Dekker and Dayu helped the rangers to their feet. "This ends now Serrator!" shouted Dekker as he,Jayden,Kevin,Dayu and Antonio went after him. The others went inside the cave to look for Jessie just like they planned. Jayden and Dekker gave Serrator one final blow and he was defeated. Dekker knew it was over cause his Nighlock half left his body in a purple and black smoke. Just then Dayu screamed as white light surrounded her then when it was gone Dayu stood there human again.

Later that night everyone was happy to see that Jessie was safe and sound even was happy to see her. Dayu and Dekker told the rangers they were sorry for all the trouble they caused and the rangers forgave them. "Does this mean you two aren't going to duel each other any more?" asked Emily as Jayden and Dekker and Jayden nodded.

A year later Tony and Jessie were married and welcomed twins a son named Anthony Dekker and a daughter named Morgan Christina. Jayden and Emily were alos married and had twins a daughter named Helen Serena and a son named Jayden Dylan. Dekker and Dayu got remarried and had a daughter named Emily Mia to make up for all the trouble they caused.


End file.
